


A day for training

by SNScanon



Series: Sasuke's travels [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNScanon/pseuds/SNScanon
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto learns about each other's abilities.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Sasuke's travels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131038
Kudos: 13





	A day for training

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story of how I think Sasuke learned the shadow clones jutsu and how Naruto learned to use his sword (they know each other's skills, cause it's canonical in Boruto at least)
> 
> Hope you like it!

If I stop to look back at the things that have happened, I would definitely say that I am crazy. That I have problems. Yes, everyone has problems, I know. But mine have changed their level of complexity. At first I was an avenger, who only thought about killing his brother, then I wanted to destroy the village that my brother had wanted to protect from the beginning (only because I twisted things) and later repent and let myself be arrested by the shinobi forces, hoping that this time my life will end with a death sentence or a life sentence. I have problems, now not as clearly complex as then, but they are still problems anyway. I decided to leave Konoha when I was released (I still don't understand why they did it to this day) and embark on a journey of redemption to atone for my sins. Alone, of course.

You know the rest of the story: Sakura. Pregnancy. Daughter.

Then the realization that my life would never be complete if Naruto wasn't part of it. That too has already been made clear before. More than clear, I would say. I don't want to get repetitive. Anyway, my journey of redemption ended just when I was ending one business with the Raikage, in The Land of Lightning (strangely I always end up tied to that place). I had received a letter from Naruto shortly after that. I decided to return to Konoha in the stupid hope that I could spend more time with Naruto, now that I had rearranged my feelings. But of course, I didn't expect him to be engaged to Hinata Hyuuga. Much less that she was pregnant. I had forgotten that in fact, I had already talked to Naruto about how I felt about him. We sent letters to each other, periodically. We had seen each other very few times in those two years, after we let it be known that we liked each other (and that I loved him; but I didn't tell him, because it wasn't necessary). I used those occasions to try to do something nice for him, at least for the first time in my life: I told him to be happy, to forget me and blablabla. Naruto argued with me, and it was something I expected to come from him. Logical. In any case, I did not give my word.

But as you already knew, things never go as expected. At least in my life.

I remember my travels between the dimensions of Kaguya, and my impending need to see him. Because despite everything, I still needed him. And Naruto never said no. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating. There were times when he said that he couldn't, because he was too busy. And really, I mean it, I was happy to read that (because back then, we sent letters to each other with my hawk); if Naruto was busy, it meant that his life kept moving on without me, and that was satisfying, even if I couldn't deal with mine, because my head kept thinking about it. When we started seeing each other again, things really, really got worse. Everything was for the better and for the worse at the same time. It is understood? I don't even understand myself sometimes.

Ah, this also you must know by now: we just didn't hold back. I always knew what was going to happen. That I was going to end up giving in. But I wanted to see how far my self-control (and his own, because everyone knows what Naruto is like: he's impulsiveness personified).

So that's the way it is. We see each other in secret, and at the same time we don't. One of those was the most productive, in every sense of the word. Because basically our meetings were always limited to long chat sessions (Naruto was the one who spoke the most), small training sessions, high sex sessions, and then… nothing. The good bye. The return to normality. To reality. I still find it hard to believe that I'm still sane.

One of those productive meetings was born out of one of those training sessions that inadvertently became somewhat competitive. Because come on! We always compete with each other. We weren't Sasuke and Naruto if we didn't turn everything into a competition. But this time Naruto was ahead of me, and that bothered me a lot. We had started with the premise of not using ninjutsu, but in the heat of the moment, things got intense, and I think I was the first to break that rule, so to speak. Naruto had improved incredibly at taijutsu, and I was having a hard time keeping up with him. It was as if he had mixed different fighting styles at the same time. It was unnerving. I thought maybe Rock Lee was helping him, because he was really, really good at it. Not just fast and agile, but good indeed. When I started using jutsus, I didn't attack him with everything I had, or I would probably end up without my other arm. And Naruto didn't seem to want to overreach either, but his shadow clones started to piss me off. I thought I was delirious with exhaustion, but no. His clones lasted longer. They were more resistant to blows. They were nothing like the ones he used the last time we fought in the Valley of the End. Fighting them was driving me crazy. He used few, but those few clones made my temper prevail. As much as I beat them, they did not disappear. I didn't even know if the real Naruto was among them. When I got fed up with the situation, I charred them all with my fireball jutsu. All except one. I assumed that was the original. I moved closer, a little worried that I had overdone it, when I felt a kunai on my neck, behind me.

"You shouldn't let your guard down like that, _teme_ " he said softly, and I sighed, resigned.

"Don't tell me... also resist ninjutsus"

"Just a few seconds. Enough, I would say ” I felt him smile, but to my surprise, he disappeared, and the kunai fell to the ground.

I turned, exalted, and then looked at the one who was indeed the original, on the ground, healing from the burns of my jutsu. I couldn't hide my surprise. And my concern.

"That was dangerous" I reproached him, but Naruto's smile did not leave his face. Then I walked over, and reached out my hand to help him up. Naruto took a few seconds to reciprocate, but when he did, I noticed that he stood up wearily "Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah, don’t worry"

"Sorry" I said, still worried. Naruto looked at me while Kurama healed his wounds at an incredible speed "I thought they were pure copies"

"That was your mistake" he smiled again.

I clicked my tongue.

"Moron"

"Come on, let's continue"

"What? You went crazy. Now you really did” I sputtered, in horror. I knew Naruto had an energy that almost seemed out of this world, but this was ridiculous. He had set it on fire. Literally, for God's sake!

"Are you afraid of losing again?" he insisted, mockingly.

“Okay, I'm not going to deny it. Your endurance capacity is ridiculously superior”

"What a praise"

"It's more of a no-brainer"

Naruto cocked his head, and looked at me insistently.

"You really don't want to continue?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I growled, sitting down on the floor in an unappealing way. The sigh that I exhaled must have looked very dramatic, but I didn't care "Where the hell do you get so much energy?"

“You always ask. It's getting fun you know?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you look for wood for the fire? Since you are so animated"

"Right away!"

I looked at him bringing both eyebrows together. This man is amazing. He disappeared into the trees before I could tell him anything else. I was absorbed now, thinking that Naruto never stops progressing. At first when we were kids, that bothered me a bit, but then that fueled our rivalry. But now, a little more adults, it is not difficult for me to admit that even though we continue to compete and train, Naruto is still ahead of me. He has a strength that I lack, and an extraordinary will. All the time that I am with him I learn something new, and at the same time, I also improve my performance and ability a lot. Together we push ourselves to our limits, not to lose to anyone. However, I have not stopped thinking that I always wanted to show him my regret in some other way. We have already told each other everything, and more. But I feel like he's not enough. At least me. I need to do something else. Something that really looks like a real show of appreciation and regret.

When Naruto returned with a pile of logs and chopsticks, I once again used my fire jutsu to make a fire, and we sat down to lunch. I'm sure Naruto noticed how quiet I am, but I really don't know how to tell him. Maybe I should just… drop it and that's it.

I cleared my throat a bit, forgetting my food. I was already nervous enough to think about finishing it. Also, Naruto was distracting me. He had already finished his meal, and had grabbed my sword, and was clumsily swinging it in the air. I almost laughed, forgetting what I wanted to ask him.

"You're lousy" I smiled, sneering.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"It's not like I have one to practice with"

"Do you want me to teach you?" I asked, somewhat embarrassed. Naruto did not understand "The _kenjutsu_ "

“You mean to use your kusanagi correctly? Well, yes, if you want..."

"It's not a big deal, actually" I shrugged "You'll learn quickly."

"Okay, show me then" he smiled, and I looked at the fire, concentrated.

This was my chance.

"Naruto…" he looked at me instantly, as he laid the sword against the trunk and sat down next to me. I'm sure my face was as hot as the flames from the campfire. "Could you… hmm… teach me shadow clones jutsu?"

Naruto looked at me, surprised and confused. Maybe even offended, or so was my imagination. It was as if I could see that on his face, his mind traveled back in the past in seconds.

"… seriously?" he finally blurted out, with a shocked expression "I mean... for real?"

"Yes" I hesitated, glancing at him "Why are you so surprised?"

I heard him sigh and settle down.

"It's just... well, you said it was a jutsu that showed my weakness, my loneliness and all that shit"

Ok, that felt like a hit to the stomach. I snorted, and lowered my head, with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry" I sighed, truly grieved. I still couldn't believe that I had said something so hurtful to him. I was a real son of a bitch. What was I thinking? Naruto looked me in the eye, even though I was still staring at the ground "I shouldn't have told you that... I was angry"

"… I know. I am not going to pretend that at the time it did not bother me, but I think I was in no condition to object to anything in the middle of a fight " he said instead, softly "It is already in the past, but I accept the apologies" he added. Now he looked at me fondly, and I smiled at him this time, shyly. Naruto caressed my cheek and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. The tingling in my body was inevitable every time I did it "So... why do you want to learn it?"

I winced, as I played with a twig between my fingers, trying to collect my thoughts. I hadn't finished my meal yet, because my hunger was gone. Naruto had his eyes on me, expectant. When I made up my mind, I looked at him again.

“It's just… sometimes I feel like apologizing for everything I've done to you isn't enough. Maybe it remains as something symbolic and not so functional, because I do not have the same amount of chakra as you, but I want to try" I said, decisively "Take it as a token of my respect for you."

"Sasuke..."

“Take it also as a thank you. For everything you do and did for me” I added, feeling my face heat up again. I'm still not used to being so open about my feelings.

Naruto moved closer to me, and hugged me. I could cry. I'm sure. I felt my eyes burning, but I held myself back. Naruto was always so warm, so kind. Many times I refused to accept that deal, but over time, I just began to accept it, return it, and even thank it. Because he deserved it. He deserved everything.

"Sounds like a valid justification to me" he smiled, pulling away from me a little. His eyes were just as watery as mine "I'll show you, and ... thank you"

"Why?" I dared to blurt out, impressed. I'm the one who should say thank you!

He shrugged.

"For trusting me. For letting me love you and show you all that you are worth” he smiled even more.

I did not know what to say. If I had to count the times this idiot has left me speechless, I would be here forever. I hugged him around the neck, and this time yes, I let my tears roam freely.

We started training shortly after lunch. I knew Naruto would have to leave before noon tomorrow so we wasted no time. My sword training was less intense, so I explained how to do it, as well as assigning a series of basic exercises for him to practice while I was trying to do the jutsu.

The theoretical explanation was more or less the same that Iruka had given us at the Academy, years ago. I wondered if Naruto remembered that I already knew all that. But instead of asking, I just listened. And I'm thankful for doing that, because then he began to detail how I had to focus my chakra and then distribute it. Saying it was easier than doing it. Naruto explained it as if it were the easiest thing in the world. The truth, if there are more things that I regret, is to have said that he was an idiot. Because it was Naruto, at the age of 12, who learned a forbidden jutsu in just a couple of hours. If you think about it, it is something admirable. Not everyone can do that.

"Hey" he shook his hand in front of my face "Did you hear anything I said? I know I'm handsome, but try to focus a bit, okay?" he teased, and I couldn't help but crack a crooked smile.

"If I didn't like you that much, I would have differed" I said, still smiling. Naruto was staring at me so hard that I felt his eyes boring into me. It was exciting and intimidating at the same time. "And answering your question: yes. I was listening to you, _usuratonkachi_ "

"Well then let's get started!"

Everything was more complicated after that. The theory sounded easy, but putting it into practice was exhausting. And I was just concentrating my chakra! I wasn't trying to do this from the Academy. I was rusty. Naruto stopped exercising with the sword to look at me. I was a bit awkward, but I wanted to impress him. I wanted to show him that I was putting all my effort into this.

I snorted.

"Only then can I make more than one clone?"

"Well, it all depends on how much chakra you can accumulate" he explained, crossing his arms.

"It's easy to say"

"Come on, I know you'll make it!" he encouraged me, and stood in front of me “Let's start with one. Let's see, try it"

I didn't know why, but I got nervous. I didn't even think about it too much. I raised my hand and raised my index finger as he crossed the middle finger to make a plus sign with both.

" _Kage bunshin no jutsu_ " I said, and next to me a column of smoke exploded, revealing a solid and perfect copy of myself. That was easy. Naruto didn't seem surprised.

"Excellent" he exclaimed, and my copy looked at him as Naruto examined it "I figured you wouldn't have a hard time making one, but you want to do more, right?"

"Let's try it" I said, shrugging. The copy was gone in an instant.

The next time I tried to do two. It was complex, but not impossible. I managed to make two copies within a few minutes. When I wanted to get more picky, I thought a nice number might be ten. So that's what I set out to do. Ten copies. Once again, it was easier to think about it.

An hour later, I made four clones. Naruto was getting more and more impressed. I was learning to focus and distribute my chakra, but for some reason, that Naruto was watching me gave me a bit of modesty. Hours later, I made the sign with my hand, but this time I didn't get more than four clones. Again. It seemed like I couldn't get past that number. I was mad at myself. Naruto seemed more satisfied now, but I wanted more.

“You shouldn't overdo it, you know? You'll hurt yourself" he said, but I ignored him "It's been hours, Sasuke"

"Shut up. I want to do ten"

"Why ten?"

"It's a good number"

"I'll tell you what number is good: four"

"You know, I thought I said shut up"

"Stubborn"

" _Dobe_ "

Yes, I was being stubborn, but I really wanted to do ten. A round number. Naruto was looking at me with a little more concern. I knew he was right. That practicing for so many hours would annihilate me. But I couldn't stop. It was impossible.

"I did it!" I exclaimed, and realized that I was gasping for air. But there they were, ten solid copies. Ten. Just when I was beginning to savor victory, they all disappeared at the same time "... or at least, for twenty seconds"

"Don't worry, it's because you've used a lot of chakra" he reassured me, and I noticed that he was just as tired as I was "Come on, we should set up our tent before dark"

I blinked.

"Before dark?"

Oh, my God. Was it sunset?

“You haven't stopped in hours. You must be exhausted” he observed, and he was right. I could barely stand.

"And what about you?"

"I guess I couldn't stop either" he scratched his head thoughtfully.

I nodded, and decided that maybe for today it was too much practice.

When we set up our tent (only one tent, it is worth clarifying, because we slept together) Naruto caught some fish for dinner. I saw him animated. As if all day he had not done any exhausting activity. It was an envious energy. Now I was sitting on a log, finishing my grilled fish, and Naruto was swinging my sword in the air, with quick movements. His prowess became much more apparent in just hours of training. After a while, he stopped, and it seemed to me that he observed the edge.

"Your sword is blunt"

I finished my fish, and wiped my mouth with a clean cloth. I think I scowled at him.

“It was sharp before you touched it. You did it"

"Cutting what? The air?"

I met his gaze seriously, and Naruto approached me again. Somewhat doubtful, I looked at the sword, just to make sure. It seems incredible, but I think him was right.

"How do you know the sword is blunt, anyway?"

“By the edge of the blade. You see? Here it looks different, and here it doesn't"

I watched him, and yes. He was right. Naruto gently pushed me with his shoulder.

"You surprised me today" he said, and I could tell in his voice that he was happy "You managed to make ten solid clones in less than a day"

"I still have to practice it” I replied, embarrassed. I could hardly see his eyes “You weren't bad either. You use the kusanagi almost effortlessly"

"I guess we'll have to see each other more often if I want to perfect it" and he smiled at me playfully.

I returned the gesture, and felt the nervousness growing inside me. I wish I could see him more often. I wish things had been different...

“You know, I was thinking I could leave you as a homework, do a series of projections. It would be intimidating of you to use it, trust me"

Now I looked at him, confused.

"Projections?"

“Yes, shadow clones but just be projections. Not solid copies. You could use it to scare away without the need to fight” he shrugged.

I considered it for a few seconds.

"Sounds good"

"Great! So I entrust you with a hundred screenings until the next time we meet"

"One hundred??"

I must have screamed, because some birds flew outrageously out of the trees. Naruto was looking at me, amused.

"Come on, I'm sure you can! I will explain how to do it. Also, you won't need to use the same amount of chakra."

This time I hesitated, but sighed.

"It’s fine if you say so"

Naruto looked much more animated. I realized that he liked to teach. And I liked him to teach me.

Later at night, we went into the tent, but we did not close it completely. The air was cool and it was still a little warm inside. I lay down on my sleeping bag, and Naruto lay half on top of me. The closeness was killing me. Every time we saw each other, we had sex. Even several times a day. We couldn't stop. Neither I could. Not with Naruto. He was driving me crazy. And knowing that this was our last night together made me burn with need. But still…

"Naruto ..."

"Yes?" he replied, while his mouth continued to kiss my neck, sending a wave of excitement to my entire body.

"We are not going to do it here"

Naruto didn't stop.

"Until ten seconds ago, I thought you wanted"

"Is not safe. If they ambush us, I don't want to defend myself with my pants down"

And it wasn't a lie. There were few times we did it outdoors, and if so, we always did it during the day.

"Pants? I was thinking of undressing you anyway"

"I'm serious" I said, more firmly, although inside I was dying to do it "We won't do it here"

Naruto snorted, but he didn't insist. He knew it was true. Still, he surprised me that he didn't insist a bit more. He leaned down next to me, but didn't move away from his side. I caressed his cheek, and without meaning to, my lips kissed his own gently. Then that softness gradually began to go to hell. The kiss became deep and slow and passionate. My tongue twisted against his, causing me to go rock hard. Naruto must have noticed.

"I thought you didn't want it..."

"Yes, I want. But not here…"

"Then stop kissing me like that, or I won't answer for myself" he mused, making my skin crawl.

I remember the first times we kissed like this, with such passion that I had not realized that I had come. Hard. We just rubbed against each other as we did it, and apparently that had been enough. It was a bit embarrassing at first, but with him… everything was natural. Now I felt that the same could happen to me, and I began to think that perhaps there would be nothing wrong with doing so. Also, I did not know when I would see him again, or when we would have the opportunity to be intimate.

I resumed the kiss, in the same way as before. Naruto was a bit confused this time, and that kind of made me smile. I dragged him on top of me, and the kiss became more and more urgent. I tugged at his clothes, until I felt his hard cock pressing against mine. I almost screamed.

"Sasuke ..."

"Shut up" I mumbled, feeling my cock throb with desire "Take me"

"But…"

"Do it. God, do it. Does not matter. To hell if they attack us or not"

Naruto laughed, but he didn't scoff. Yes, I change my mind like I change my pants, thanks.

And I do not regret having relented. Nor of having enjoyed it as never before. Nor of not having contained my moans, my gasps, or my screams. At that point I didn't give a damn if someone or something was listening to us. It felt too good to think about what was going on around.

The next morning, Naruto left for Konoha again. I promised him that for our next meeting, I would projetc one hundred clones, and that I would perfect the ten solid clones. I didn't know if I was ever going to use it to fight, but I set out to make them functional. I took jutsu very seriously. In turn, I also promised him that I would continue to teach him to wield my sword. Even though peace in the ninja world had been established for years, we never rested. We would fight together to defend it, because we were always more favored like that. That is something that has never changed, and I don't want it to change.


End file.
